


Take me home tonight

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, promiscuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank goes to a collage party with one of his friends. He meets this collage guy who takes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Iero and Gerard Way are not mine belong to themselves. Fiction made up not real.

I know I am out place and it is obvious that I don't belong here. I am to young to be at college party but my friend insisted I go. I am only 17 and I look more like I am 14. I am only 5'4' which doesn't help. I get a few odd looks but no one says anything. No one stops me from drinking. I have been to a lot of high school parties and drank plenty of alcohol. I am not worried about getting too drunk, I know when to stop; especially since I don't wish to wake up in some strange place or something like that.  
We all came in to New York from Jersey and I didn't want to do anything that would put me in a bad situaion this far from home. My friends ditched me, so I found a sofa and I am nursing a beer. I look up just in time to see him walk in. It is obvious he doesn't really belong at this party either. I am not sure how old he is; twenty maybe. My eyes follow him across the room as he grabs a beer. He props himself up in the corner not far from where I am sitting and it gave me the opportunity to really look at him. I set my beer down. He's kind of skinny, his face is a little round and he has small pudge at his waste line. He is a good 5 or 6 inches taller then me. His hair is long, almost down to his shoulders. He hides his face, though I catch glimpse as someone stops to talk to him.  
He pushes his hair out of his face and talks animated with his hands. He has the most amazing smile that I have ever seen. My eyes are drawn to his lips as he licks them. They are so luscious even though they are dry and cracked a bit. They are full and just a little too red from his chewing on them. The person leaves him and he shakes his hair back into his face. He keeps to himself not talking to any one else after that.  
I can't take my eyes off him as he sips on his beer leisurely. He keeps running one of his long, thin, pale fingers around the top of the can. I want to go over to him but I don't think he'd have anything to do with me. Not just because he's so lovely but because he is older and I don't think i am all that good looking anyway. I take deep breath, pushing myself off the sofa and make my way over to where he is standing. I find a place on the wall near to where he is leaning. I don't talk or ever look directly at him.  
After about fifteen minutes he finally speaks to me. Are you going to just stare at me all night or are you going to talk to me?  
I lick my lips and tremble. I am a very shy person and I find it very hard to talk to people. Uh, yeah, hi. I get out nervously.  
He chuckles at me. Shy are you? He quips. My cheeks flush bright red with embarrassment. Well, what's your name than? He says.  
Frank, my name is Frank, I tell him.  
I am Gerard, he says, taking my hand and shaking it. My hand tingles where touches me with excitement. So, how old you he asks me.  
I am seventeen, I tell him barely loud enough to hear.  
I could tell you didn't really belong, he says, you kind of stand out, he chuckles again.  
I shrug my shoulders. My friend made come, I explain.  
It's cool, he tells me smiling.  
I swallow hard, trying to work up nerve. So, I say do you want to go somewhere quieter? I ask him.  
He raises his eyebrows at me. Sure, he says, lead the way.  
I walk out the front door him following behind me. I parked up the road I tell him.  
He follows without answering. When we get to car, we get in and I turn to look at him . I lick my lips again to wet them because I so nervous. So, where do you want to go? I ask. I live in Jersey its to far to my house.  
I would take you back to my dorm but I don't have one he says.  
Really? I ask him.  
Yeah, I ride the subway every day I live in Jersey too. We could go back to my place there, he tells me.  
Right, I can't just leave my friend. I tell him as I pull out my phone and text her. Go ahead and go I am going to crash with friend, she tells me. So, I click the phone shut and tell him she's staying there.  
Okay, he says, so, you want to go back to my place and hang.  
Sure, just tell me how to get there, I say. I know I shouldn't pick up strange men that are older and definitely I should not go home with him but I didn't care. He was very attractive and I wanted to get to know him.  
We talked about what he did in college. He explained to me that he took classes basically just to do comics. I thought that was pretty cool. He told that he could draw and that sometimes he sang too. I told him that I played guitar and he seem to think it was great and told me that he'd like to hear me play sometime. We talked a lot on the drive back.  
I parked on the street in front of his mostly dark house. I live with my parents and my younger brother, so. when we go in try to be quiet, ok, Frank?  
I will do my best, I tell him.  
We get out the car, trying to make as little noise as we possible as we approach the house. He unlocks the front door and leads me inside. I feel nervous in this strang place but I follow him anyway threw the dark house and down to the basement. When he flips on the light, I glance around the room. It is almost like kid lives here. Batman sheets on the bed and some cool band posters.  
I like the Misfits, I tell him, they're pretty cool.  
There is a bunch of art suplies on the desk and scattered in various places on the floor. There are books and comic lying around haphazardly stacked. By the tv there are tons of dvds that aren't in any kind of order but just shoved onto a shelf. I really wonder who he is for a moment and as I follow him into the room, he sits on the end the bed offering me place to sit. I choose to sit on the bed as well and flop down next to him.  
How old are you anyway? I ask.  
Im twenty-one, he says.  
My breath hitches and my eyes go wide. My Mom would kill me if she knew I was hanging out with an older guy.  
He tells me, you can leave if you want, if my age really bothers you.  
No, I am more worried about me bothering you, I tell him.  
No, it's fine. I think you are nice, he says. It doesn't hurt that your attractive either, he adds.  
I turn to look at him and push his hair out of his face but I quickly pull my hand away. You are very sexy, I tell him, it's what made me go with you.  
I don't think that I am all that, he says and I laugh. He doesn't know he's attractive, this is just priceless.  
I lean right into his face, so close that he can feel my breath ghost across his lips. I think you should let me show you just how sexy I think you are. I say as I lean in pressing my lips to his. I kiss him but for a moment he seems startled but then he is kissing me too. He lets his tongue slide out to meet mine and our tongues slide together in an erotic dance until we have to break apart to breathe.  
Both of us are breathing hard and I wonder if his heart is racing like mine is. I want him and I want him now. I have had sex with a few girls and even a couple of guys. It was mostly drunk fumbling not like now when I only had one beer and never finished that second one. They also didn't set my skin on fire the way that he does.  
I dig somewhere deep within me to find the balls to say what I want to say and I blurt out, I want you to fuck me. I don't even know if he likes guys that way even though he did kiss me. I don't know if he has sex with perfect strangers but he did bring me home. I wanted the bed we're sitting on to suddenly become a black hole and suck me in. He looks at me hard for a moment wit his hazel eyes. His eyes are beautiful, my brain screams.  
Do you always run around having sex with strange men you pick up? he asks.  
I get a horrified look on face. No, I say, I've only ever been with people I know from school or through other friends.  
He laughs relax he says, I am not going to murder you. I flush embarrassed. It is obvious you don't go around doing this, I was teasing you, he tells me. Your so shy that it's almost painful to watch.  
Sorry. I say even though I haven't done anything wrong.  
Nothing to be sorry for, he says off handed. He leans in kissing me again and I lean into him getting lost in the kiss.  
He grabs the hem of my shirt breaking the kiss to pull it off throwing it onto his cluttered floor. He caresses my chest with his long feminine fingers. You have a nice body he says and then he leans in and licks at my neck before pushing me back to lay on the bed. Slide up, he says. I slide up to a more comfortable position. Look, Frank, I don't want to make you do something that you don't want to, Gerard tells me.  
I bite lips and stare at him for a moment. I want to tell him I want it as he unzips my jeans pushing his hand inside to find me already hard and he gently caresses it for few moments before I tell him, you are wearing to many clothes.  
He stands up to pull his shirt over his and head tosses it in the floor near mine. When he unzips his jeans, my eyes linger on his eyes as he pushes his pants off and kicks them away. He isn't even wearing underwear. I stare at his semi hard cock nestled in a thatch of soft curls.  
Better now? He teases me with a wink and a smirk.  
I nod admiring his body and I can't help thinking how perfect he is. Without warning the thought jumps into my mind about how badly I want to taste him. It makes me salivate. I need to learn to control my mouth before I speak and before I knew it, I had blurted it out. I want to suck you.  
Well then by all means, go right ahead he, told me.  
Then he crawled up on the bed and laid down next to me. Reaching out I begin to stroke him with shaking hands.  
I thought you said that you've done this before? He said softly.  
I was always drunk, I told him. You have never had sex when you were sober? He asked.  
No. I answer shakily.  
He puts his hand on me, grabbing me face with his free hand to make me look at him. I meant what I said, Frank, we don't have to do any anything.  
I know, I want to. I tell him.  
He studies my face for moment before letting go. All in then, he tells me.  
I stroke him until he's fully hard and the precum is leaking from the head. It is so beautiful, I breath, and it so fucking big. I stare at it, wide eyed and he smiles invitingly.  
You just do what your comfortable with, he tells me.  
I lean down swiping my tongue over the head, lapping at the precum, it tastes kinda of bitter to me but I like it and he makes little sighing sounds. I stretch my lips around him and take him into my mouth. I slid down the shaft, swallowing him as deep as I can. It is to long for me to fit it all in my mouth, so I wrap my hand around the base and pump it as I bob my head. I had expected him to shove my head because that usually happens to me but he didn't. His hips trembled as if he was holding himself back from thrusting his hips violently into my mouth. I sucked him the best I could hoping that I was doing it ok. He moaned above me, reaching down to stroke my dyed black hair.  
Frank, he says, his voice trembling, if you want me to fuck you, you are going to have to stop or I am going cum.  
I slide off him and reply, I can suck you off if you want me to, you don't have to fuck me.  
That's entirely up to you, Frank, he says.  
I wriggle off the bed, getting out of my pants and boxers as fast as I can. I crawl back on to the bed next him. He leans over me to retrieve some lube from the bedside drawer and he flips the top open squeezing some on his hand. Then he massages it on to his fingers generously. I open my legs for him and he pushes my thighs a little further apart. He parts my ass cheeks to reveal my tight, pink, little pucker to him and he eases a finger in gently. I squirm just a bit. It burn and hurts a little as he moves it in and out of me after a moment. I get use to it and he adds a second finger. He moves both in and out, scissoring them and stretching me. When he feels sure I am ready he adds a third finger to work my body open for him.  
He slides his slick fingers out me and leaves me feeling empty which causes me to whimper. He strokes my thigh for a moment and tells me to relax so he doesn't hurt me. I nod and wait patiently while he slicks up his dick. He then presses the head against my opening and looks me in the eyes.  
Frank are you sure?  
Yes, I am positive. I tell him.  
Do you want me to do it quick and get over with or slow and let you feel all of me.  
My eyes fall to his large dick again and I bite my lip. I want to feel you all of you I answer after a second. He nods and tells me look at him. His eyes lock with mine as he presses into me slowly. The head pops into my slicked up hole easily. He moves slowly pressing it in an inch at time, letting me feel every bit of him.  
He so big and it hurts but I just take a breath and try to relax until he is fully inside of me. Once he's in as far as he can go, his balls tight against my ass he stays still.  
Goddamn you're tight, he says. It feels good.  
I grin at him and he doesn't move until I begin to squirm around begging for it.  
What do you want? He asks me.  
Please, Gerard, fuck me. I beg.  
He pulls himself almost all the way out before pushing himself back in. Then he begins moving slowly filling me with his dick over and over. I keep my eyes locked on his until I can't take it any more.  
Gerard, please. I plead. I need you. Move faster. Harder. I want more. It's not even complete sentences. It is just an incoherent slur of nonsense but he understands.  
He starts moving fast, pounding it into me and the sound of skin slapping fills the air. I start moaning and my eyes flutter close. He leans down kissing my cheek. When he speaks it is breathless,. You're so fucking pretty he says. Somewhere in my mind think about how I'm not but I don't voice it as he reaches down to touch my aching dick but I stop him.  
I shake my head. My words come out in a jumbled rush. Want to cum from you fucking me.  
He understands and pulls his hand away, moving it instead caresses my chest, pinching and rolling my nipples. He angles his hip so that every thrust hits my prostate and after a few violent thrusts against it I cum sobbing incoherently.  
He just strokes my cheek, moves my hair aside and then rubs my chest consoling me, offering encouraging words as he rides me through my orgasm. When my body tightens around him it pulls him over the edge and he cums into me until he's filled me with every last drop of his seed.  
He lets his dick slid out of my ass. His cum runs down my ass cheek and out my hole. He slides up next to me pulling me into his arms. He rubs circles on my back soothing me.  
You did good he tells me. I sigh, snuggling closer and mumble. You didn't use a condom.  
Are you worried? he says.  
Nope, I really like you, I say tiredly. My eyes are closed but I can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks.  
I really like you too, he says kissing the top of my head. Are you going to go home? He asks.  
Do I have to? I mumble.  
No you can stay here if you want.  
I nod yawning.  
I don't think you are in any shape to drive anyway, he says.  
Yeah, so, tired. I mumble. He holds me tight, my head resting in the crook of his neck. It really was quiet except for our breathing.  
I break the silence  
Gerard, I want you to fuck me again tomorrow. I say.  
I will. I promise. He laughs, Now go to sleep.  
Good night, I mumble sleepily burrowing into his side. I hear him sigh contentedly before I am lulled off to sleep listening to the rhythm of his breathing.


End file.
